Field of the Invention
The present technology pertains to combining real and simulated audio streams, and more specifically pertains to modifying and combining audio streams based on simulated and actual locations of simulated and real objects.
Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality has recently become popular with the proliferation of powerful cellular phones. Games and software are overlaying video feeds with simulated creatures, information, or other objects. However, these simply overlays lack the immersion that some users expect. For example, they generally only use video which can be impressive but not completely immersive. Furthermore, real and simulated objects rarely interact.